Throes of Love
by Valentine Black
Summary: Keita Kohler is the prince of Denmark and the current holder of the 50 cursed seals finds himself at Hogwarts during the time of the Marauders time. One boy, the twin of one such Sirius Black, catches his eye. (Will fix this up later/...)


Noise rang out through the great hall splashing against the walls and the several tables that lined the hall. Dumbledore rose from his seat and there was instant quiet.

"It is my pleasure to announce that we have a transfer student this year." He said his eyes twinkling. Keita, who was very small, only about 4'5" sat towards the end of the dining hall in a chair. He had black hair and shocking bright blue eyes. He stared out at the crowd with a wisdom far beyond most first years. He slowly stood and walked forward as he was announced. Dumbledore smiled down at him from the high table.

"This is Keita Kholer from Denmark, he will be studding with the rest of you. As such he will be sorted into a house. Keita, if you don't mind." Dumbledore said nodding to the sorting hat. All the tables had faces looking his way, except on the Gryffindor table. There was a boy sitting near the front with his face still pointed towards the table his long ebony hair hiding his eyes. Keita nodded and then gently sat down in the stool and waited for the hat to be put on. He was extremely nervous to be sorted into a house. Back in Japan it was just so hard to fit in because everyone was sorted based on blood-line. He was a pure-blood royal, therefore he'd been the top of the pecking order, but the bottom of the accepted ones. He was afraid of it, but he had to take the risk. The sorting hat muttered to itself for a while before speaking.

"Ravenclaw!" it shouted out and one of the tables burst into a loud ring of applause. The ebony haired boy looked once as Keita moved to the Ravenclaw table and their eyes meet. Blood red eyes meet icey blue. The blue eyes lingered on the red ones, a fellow pained sadness in them before the tore themselves away as he sat at the table and smiled shyly, too afraid to really be nice and open with the group. He wasn't sure about them but he decided that he needed to be open. There was immediate talking and it seemed like all the Ravenclaws were leaning toward him shouting out questions about his life.

Dumbledore settled this all with a raise of his hand, "Now that everything has been settled let the feast begin." The tables were instantly filled with food and drink. Keita could feel eyes lingering on his back as if someone from the table over was watching him.

He cowered in the corner of the table and he held up his book, trying to hide behind it. He felt his body trembling, trying to ignore the questions.

"I...not all at once..." he mumbled as he watched them, a heavy Danish accent filling his words, yet there was subtle Japanese to it that made him seem doubly exotic.

"Oooh!" Some of the girls seemed to melt. The questioned died down to a trickle. However the prickling of someone else watching him just intensified as time went one He shuffled nervously and gripped his arms tightly before he stood with a look of fear on his face as he glanced around.

"I...wh-where's the bathroom?" he questioned, desperation on his face as he looked around. He was pale and felt extremely sick to his stomach. One of the girls pointed him in the direction. The boy at the Gryffindor table was watching him with his red eyes. A boy sitting next to him, who looked so much like him it was obvious they were twins, glanced over at Keita too. He cowered, gripping his book tightly as he rushed off toward the bathroom. But he never made it. He reached the door and then collapsed, his chest heaving with the effort to breath as he shook, panic swelling over his body as he panted heavily, breath going in and out in ragged gasps.

Footsteps came down the hall and the boy from Gryffindor turned the corner Keita felt a particularly nasty gasp of breath overtake him, giving him a very odd wheezing sound to his breaths as he shook, trying to stand. The boy glanced over, "Are you quite alright?"

Keita shook his head as he continued to choke slightly on his own air, flailing and grasping at nothing. The boy went over reaching out a hand to steady him. He clung to him shaking heavily as he watched him before collapsing on him gasping for air. "I-inhaler..."

The boy scrambled around for an inhaler. He choked as he pointed to his bag. The boy grabbed the inhaler and handed it over He took a deep breath of it and then sighed in relief as air flooded his lungs and he flopped forward. "Thank you..."

The boy nodded still looking concerned, "Are you alright now?"

He nodded, panting. "Yeah I will." he held out his hand. "Thanks um?"

The boy breathed a sigh of relief. "Why are you out here hiding?"

"I don't like people...'causes me to hyperventilate..."

The boy took his hand and helped him up, "You should head back, everyone is going to their dormitories soon. Best not to be locked out of the common room on your first night."

He nodded and then sighed. "I'm Keita Køhler by the way." he smiled shyly up at the other. "It's nice to meet you..."

"Yes, I heard your name when Dumbledore announced you. I am Valentine Black." He said with a flourished bow. Keita chuckled at that and then smiled softly. "Nice to meet you. You're from Gryffindor right?"

"Yes." He tilted his head, "Ah being from out of this country I doubt you have heard of my family's name before."

Keita shrugged. "Well it's the same for most people right now..." he smiled. "And I'm glad of it...I don't like being associated with them.

"Oh no it's nothing, just most people act differently when they hear my full name."

"I was talking about my family name..." he sighed and then rubbed the back of his head. "They're...well we're pure blood royals..."

Valentine shrugged, "So what."

He sighed. "Well normally to most people it's a huge deal..." he smiled slightly.

"Oh well." Valentine said with a shrug. "I have to go, I imagine I will see you tomorrow."

He blinked and then nodded with a small smile. "It was nice to meet you Valentine...I hope we can be friends..."

Valentine nodded and turned going down the hall. At the very end a boy from Slytherin came out, Valentine throw an arm around the boys shoulder. Keita watched curiously from around a corner, feeling his heart sink as the other touched the slithering boy. He felt like he'd just been punched in the gut because once again he'd lost the chance at someone he liked. He was always losing. The two boys left. Sometime later a Ravenclaw found Keita and showed him up to his room. He was quiet as he nodded to the other, but then once he was inside, he quickly hurried to his bed, stifling tears.


End file.
